<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an intrepid situation by petasos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612820">an intrepid situation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/petasos/pseuds/petasos'>petasos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>step by step, heartbeat by beat [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buckets, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Fivesome, Handcuffs, Kissing, Mild Praise Kink, Mild humiliation kink, Multi, Polyamory, Psionics, Sex, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/petasos/pseuds/petasos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat (and his three partners) ask Sollux for a fivesome. Sollux agrees. This is widely regarded as a great choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade Harley/Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas/Sollux Captor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>step by step, heartbeat by beat [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Homestuck Polyswap 2020 - Derse</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an intrepid situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchlessvermillion/gifts">muchlessvermillion</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first of all, i would like to say - i loved writing this, and i loved writing this pairing!</p><p>title lyric is TECHNICALLY from "a question" by bombadil but that song has nothing to do with this fic at all. i actually solely listened to "born to die" by lana del rey while writing this so idk why i chose that one but it fits, i guess?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’ve seen a lot of weird things in your life, but your kismesis/matesprit (boyfriend is probably the proper terminology) asking you if you want to have a fivesome with him and his three partners (of which includes your moirail) is probably the weirdest. Maybe ‘seen’ isn’t the right term, given you’re half-blind, but either way - it’s still fucking weird.</p><p>“You’re kidding me,” you say, facing him.</p><p>Karkat shrugs, runs a hand through his thick hair. “No, I’m not, dumbass. I discussed this <em>heavily </em>with Jade, Terezi, and Dave, and they all want to fuck you, too. Well, Terezi doesn’t really want to fuck you so much as she wants to sit back and watch or listen or whatever to the dulcet sounds of me getting the shit fucked out of me.”</p><p>You’re sitting in his living room, in the house he shares with Jade, Dave, and Terezi - the aforementioned partners - on his very, very comfortable couch (is it corduroy? You think it’s corduroy), and despite how comfortable his couch is and how nice his entire living room is - and the rest of this house, from Jade’s sprawling garden and the trampoline and the nice ass kitchen…</p><p>Well, you feel a tiny bit uncomfortable as to where this is going. Like, is it hilarious? Hell yes. You’ve fucked Karkat, you’ve had some rails-with-pails sex with Terezi a few times (though lately she hasn’t needed that, and you haven’t pushed the issue)... but <em>Jade and Dave</em>?</p><p>Those two don’t seem to get your whole thing with Karkat and Terezi in the same way another troll would. So it’s… a little shocking. Sure, you and Jade have flirted up a storm in the past… and you and Dave are so ridiculously similar you wonder if Karkat has a <em>type </em>when it comes to semi-masculine aligned entities (you’d say men, but, you really only count as a man half the time, as far as you’re concerned.)</p><p>“So,” you say, “they want to pail me?”</p><p>“Again, <em>not </em>Terezi. I mean, I guess she might join in, but… probably not,” says Karkat, and he leans forward in his chair, covering his face. “Don’t ask how this all came up.”</p><p>“You know I <em>have </em>to know how this came up.”</p><p>“We were drinking! It’s what regular fucking adults do! I was telling them about our incredibly great ‘sex life’, and Dave butts in to say some Striderian thing about how he’s heard us fucking and wants in, ‘cause he’s drunk enough that he thinks he can just say shit like that, I guess? And Jade goes, ‘yeah, same’, and that - that was it!”
Your face heats up considerably at that. Haha, yikes. “So, they wanna fuck me ‘cause you fuck me? Is this some shared-partner thing -”</p><p>“No, no, no, no. They’re attracted to you, too, don’t get me wrong.”</p><p>“I wasn’t getting you wrong,” you say, and wave him off. “This is just - can I have a minute or two to think this proposal over?”</p><p>You have to admit, it’s a nice proposal. And Jade and Dave aren’t unattractive. Jade’s a few inches taller than you, she’s soft in the right places and muscular where it matters, silky dark brown hair and a face full of freckles. You wouldn’t mind seeing what she looks like without clothes on, honestly. And Dave… well, he’s Dave - he’s skinny and a little scruffy and, according to both Jade and Karkat, grew into his good looks.</p><p>So…</p><p>“Yeah,” you say, before Karkat’s even said anything. “Okay, sure, let’s do this. Let’s have a fivesome.”</p><p>“Wait, seriously?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure, why not? I’m not getting any younger over here. Might as well have an orgy with your partners and Terezi.”</p><p>Karkat’s face reddens. “‘Orgy’ seems like the wrong word.”</p><p>“I think it’s the right word,” you say.</p><p>“Ugh. Ew. Let’s just - let’s just not say the word ‘orgy’, okay?”</p><p>“What, are you scared of the word orgy?” you ask, and lean forward, pushing back the pillows to get to your feet and move closer to Karkat. “Does it scare you, Karkat?”</p><p>“Sollux, shut up. We have a fivesome to plan, stop saying the word ‘orgy’ and let me know what you’re okay with.”</p><p>“You <em>plan </em>your pailing ahead of time?”</p><p>“Well,” says Karkat, shrugging, “when you have four partners in total, it makes sense to plan out what you’re doing when it comes to pailing. If it’s me, Terezi, and Jade, that looks a lot different than me, Jade, and Dave, or me and Dave and Terezi. Jade tends to dom and top, and Dave prefers bottoming and subbing with Terezi and Jade, but sometimes he tops me, and -”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I don’t need to know every detail of their kinks and fetishes,” you say, and stretch. “Let’s plan this out, I guess.”</p>
<hr/><p>In the end, a date is decided on - you’re going to have sex with your boyfriend and his partners Friday night. As in… tomorrow. Which gives you one full day to mentally prepare yourself for the fact that you have little clue how human anatomy works. Google gives you a good idea, but then again, not every human has the same anatomy. Some women have bulges, some men have nooks, after all.</p><p>Dave and Jade cook you up a nice dinner beforehand, nothing too heavy, just some chicken and asparagus… it’s not a bad meal, but it’s definitely no grubloaf, and it’s a little dry. Terezi elbows you every time you reach for the water, smirking, and Karkat looks like he’s going to have a conniption fit if he’s not careful.</p><p>It’s not exactly weird to eat with them - you do this all the time. What <em>is </em>weird is how you keep staring at Jade and Dave’s mouths, their hands. They both have long fingers.</p><p>“Soooo,” says Jade, smiling at you, “are you excited to have sex with us?”</p><p>You almost spit out your chicken. You’re only halfway through dinner - what the fuck? “Uh,” you say, and grab your water again, earning yet another elbow in the ribs from your moirail. She’s snickering. You can’t help the slight smile that curls across your mouth. “Yeah, I am. Question, though, for the audience - are you all okay with my psionics?”</p><p>“Yes!” says Jade, grinning even more. “I’ve always wanted to see how those work in action. It’s the scientist in me.”</p><p>“You’re more the scientist in people,” Dave says, coughing over his words. Karkat and Jade, sitting on either side of him, still glare at him, and Dave rolls his eyes. “What? It’s true! Jade’s strap -”</p><p>Karkat covers his mouth. “Let’s… not.”</p><p>Dave says something, but it’s muffled behind Karkat’s hand, and you snicker, glancing over at Terezi. She’s <em>also </em>snickering. No surprise there. She reaches towards you, grabs your hand and holds tight, her thumb running across the back of your palm. A very pale gesture, but one that you love nonetheless.</p><p>Becoming moirails with Terezi had shocked you less than dating Karkat. It made sense, that when you’d returned from space with Aradia, that you’d wound up latching onto the two people you’d always been relatively close to - and given Karkat was pissed at you, for leaving in the first place, Terezi was the one you grew towards. When she’d asked you to be her moirail, you’d agreed. Immediately. Because it made so much fucking sense.</p><p>And now, your piles and feeling jams are <em>legendary</em>.</p><p>You push your plate to the side. It’s only half empty, but you’re a little on edge, a tad keyed up. The idea of pailing all four of these assholes has you more worked up than anticipated, though you do get it. <em>They’re </em>attractive people. <em>You’re </em>attracted to them! And honestly, you have been for a while. The amount of times you’ve almost kissed Jade while debating science is in the double digits, and you definitely would not mind mashing your mouth to Dave’s. He may be an asshole, but so are you.</p><p>“I’m done,” says Karkat, pushing his plate to the side, too.</p><p>“Yeah,” says Terezi. “I smell the distinct scent of arousal in the air… which of you four is getting off on eating chicken?”</p><p>“Dave,” Karkat and Jade say, in perfect unison, and you laugh at that.</p><p>Dave’s face reddens considerably. “Hey! No! I’m just - it’s just - I mean, look, s’hard not to sit here thinkin’ bout the ridiculously kinky sex we’re about to have, y’know? It’s, like, my patriotic duty as an American to think about the kinky sex we’re going to have, and how much spunk’s gonna be on the -”</p><p>“So you <em>thought </em>yourself into getting turned on?” Jade asks, and drapes an arm around his shoulders. “Awe, Dave, that’s cute.”</p><p>“It is,” says Terezi, grinning wide enough to show off all her pointy teeth. “That is absolutely adorable, Davey.”</p><p>If you thought Dave’s face was red before, it definitely is now. Karkat’s face is also a little red, but you figure it’s secondhand embarrassment. “So,” you say, “where exactly are we <em>doing </em>this? Do you have a really large bed, or something?”</p><p>“Yeah, numbfuck, we do. It’s in Dave’s room, since he has <em>literally nothing else</em> to shove into that space.” Karkat waves his hand dismissively. “It manages to fit the four of us just fine.”</p><p>“Oh, Sollux! Are you trying to get us into bed now?” Terezi leans towards you, her hand squeezing at yours. “Should we head up now, or clean up?”</p><p>“Cleaning up can wait,” Jade says, with a very large grin on her face. Dave seems hunched over in the chair next to her, and it hits you that you can only see Jade’s right hand. The other seems… elsewhere. Namely, over by Dave. Wow. Are you really watching him get off in front of you? That’s kind of <em>hot</em>. “I’m going to grab my strap-on and some lube, but you four can head on out!”</p><p>You briefly picture Jade with one of those wiggling bulge strap-ons some humans have these days (a fact you learned this morning, globes-deep in research on human anatomy.) It’s not an ugly picture.</p><p>“Get the cherry lube,” says Terezi, licking her lips and getting to her feet. “You know the rules, up, up. Come on, let us coopulate!”</p><p>“Eugh.” Karkat rolls his eyes, pushes his chair back. “Well, <em>I’m </em>not cleaning up dinner.”</p><p>“We cooked,” says Jade, “you clean, that’s the rules!”</p><p>“So? We’re about to pail, I’m not coming back down here and cleaning up.”</p><p>“Wow, you argue over doing dishes? That’s cute,” you say, and Karkat glares at you. You wink at him, and head towards the stairs, Karkat and his partners trailing behind.</p>
<hr/><p>Dave’s bedroom looks exactly how you’d expect it to. Red walls, posters and swords and dead things and pictures hanging on the walls. It’s pretty basic stuff, but his bed is large - and definitely is large enough to fit <em>all </em>of you. Terezi’s already stripping down, yanking off her plain tee and tossing her pants and underwear to the side. She’s got a grin on her face that you <em>know </em>means she’s considering investigating the situation under your belt - but it’s not directed at you.</p><p>Her bulge isn’t out, but yours are threatening to come out, so you unbuckle your belt and pull off your shirt. Karkat’s hands slide around your waist from behind, his mouth on the back of your neck.</p><p>“Wow, getting right to it?” you ask, snickering.</p><p>“Shut up,” he says, and grazes his teeth against your shoulder.</p><p>Terezi moves forward, helping you out of your pants, and kisses you chastely on the mouth, her hand intertwining with yours. “I can smell your bulges,” she says, one eyebrow raised. “Already?”</p><p>“I can’t help it,” you say, and bring her hand up to your lips, brushing chapped lips over her knuckles. “Karkat looks good when he’s frustrated.”</p><p>“He is definitely sexually frustrated,” Terezi says, which earns a groan from Karkat. She flops down onto the bed, next to Dave - who’s still clothed, but you can see the bulge in his painted-on jeans. “Dave, get the cuffs.”</p><p>Dave scrambles off the bed.</p><p>“Cuffs?” you ask, and blink at her.</p><p>“Mhm. Dave likes being cuffed.”</p><p>“I could just restrain him with my psionics,” you say, and Terezi’s eyes widen. Karkat’s mouth is still all over your shoulders, and you lean back into it, closing your eyes and just <em>feeling</em>. Frankly, though, you’d rather kiss him, so you turn around and plant your mouth firmly on his. He doesn’t complain at all.</p><p>“Okay, no cuffs,” Terezi says, just as the door opens and Jade saunters in.</p><p>She’s naked - completely naked, minus the straps on her hips, the bright blue human-shaped bulge sitting between her thighs. She looks good, her hair cascading in slick waves down her back, the freckles on her golden-brown shoulders, her tail wiggling behind her. She’s still wearing her glasses, but they’re just slightly lopsided. It’s endearing, in an odd way. “Got the lube! Which of you am I fucking?”</p><p>“Me, probably,” says Dave, and his voice is stretched thin.</p><p>“Dave, I always fuck you.”</p><p>“Yeah, and you’re fucking good at it. Best at fucking me. Well, Terezi and Karkat are damn good at it, too, don’t get me wrong -”</p><p>“Shut up,” says Jade, and Dave immediately closes his mouth. “No talking unless I tell you to. Oh, Sollux, do you have any issues with bondage, dominance, anything like that?”</p><p>“Sollux is going to use his psionics to restrain Dave,” says Terezi, and she grabs Jade’s hand to pull her onto the bed. Jade lands on top of Terezi, laughing, before moving up to press her mouth to Terezi’s. You watch them kiss for a moment, Terezi’s hands on Jade’s back, Jade’s hand on Terezi’s cheek - they move like liquid, fingers coming together and legs locking.</p><p>Terezi’s bulge slides out, but you don’t so much see it as hear Jade go “oh!” and see the teal stripe on Jade’s thigh, because Karkat’s kissing you again, pushing you up against the bed. You land in a heap, him on top of you, a mirror of the two women beside you.</p><p>“Oh, so no loving for me?” says Dave, from just above you.</p><p>Karkat pulls off of you, and you use the opportunity to push him down. He scrambles a little so he doesn’t fall off the bed, clutching at white sheets, and you move towards Dave.</p><p>He looks flustered. You can completely understand that.</p><p>“Yo,” he says, softly. It’s the quietest you’ve ever heard him.</p><p>“Hey,” you say, and carefully put your hand on his cheek. He has a nice jaw. “I figure it’s cool, but can I kiss you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” says Dave, and he seals the difference between you, pressing his mouth to yours. He’s not a bad kisser - he’s not over-eager like Terezi is, but he’s not Karkat, who’s probably the best kisser you’ve ever had the opportunity to kiss.</p><p>And sure, you kissed some people in the past (and some in the bubbles), but none of them were Karkat, or Terezi (or Dave, or Jade, for that matter.) It was mostly Aradia, actually. And Feferi. Of course.</p><p>But Karkat takes the cake. Not that you should be thinking about Karkat while kissing Dave.</p><p>When you pull back, Dave’s hand on your shoulder and yours still on his cheek, Jade lets out a ‘whoop!’ and leans over, planting her mouth firmly on yours.</p><p>She knocks you back onto the sheets - you can see Terezi and Karkat having sloppy makeouts behind her, from your peripheral vision - and her hands go to your face, her mouth leaving yours to trail down your neck and shoulders. She has a very, very nice mouth. Your bulges seem to agree, because they’re thrashing against your thighs, your nook dripping wet.</p><p><em>Already</em>? Jegus.</p><p>“Can I fuck you?” she asks, and you nod vigorously. “I’ve always wanted to, if I’m being honest! Well, not always, but once I got to know you.”</p><p>“Same,” says Dave, quietly.</p><p>Right - Dave. You almost forgot him. You need to restrain him.</p><p>“Hands above your head,” you tell him, and he obliges. All it takes is a snap, a flicker, and there’s blue and red encircling his wrists. He pulls a little, wiggling his hands, flexing his fingers. “I’m assuming you all have a safe word?”</p><p>“Scarlet.” says Karkat. “Because it’s red.”</p><p>“We like red,” says Terezi, and she leans forward to play grab-ass with Jade. Jade giggles and twists her body in away you doubt anyone else could do, presses her mouth to Terezi’s, her tail thumping against your foot.</p><p>“It’s because red means stop,” Jade says, once she pulls away from Terezi, saliva hanging between the two of them. You can’t bring yourself to find it gross. It’s actually kinda hot. “We used to do green-yellow-red, but then Terezi and Dave had a mix-up and Dave forgot which color to use, so… we go with red, now!”</p><p>“Was an accident,” Dave mumbles. “Um. Someone’s gonna have to get me out of my pants.”</p><p>Terezi snickers and moves towards him, her fingers pulling at the buttons on his shirt. Without the shirt on, he looks about the same as every human anatomy figure you saw - though they definitely didn’t have that many scars. They criss-cross on his skin, cutting through freckles and in weird shapes.</p><p>If you didn’t know about his Bro, you’d be worried. Not that you <em>aren’t </em>worried, per say, but…</p><p>You almost don’t notice that Terezi’s got his pants down, and is pushing down his underwear. Your first look at a human bulge… isn’t much. You’ve already seen some in diagrams. His is just… nicer, you think. He has a thatch of hair between his thighs, his bulge laying against his stomach.</p><p>“Hey, hey, you’re free to look, but don’t gimme that face,” Dave says, meeting your eyes.</p><p>“Did I say you could talk?” Jade asks, giving him a <em>look </em>that sends a shiver down your spine.</p><p>“Yeah, Dave, did she say you could talk?” Karkat says, and Jade also gives him a <em>look</em>. “Okay, okay, don’t give me that look!”</p><p>“I won’t give you the look if you shut up, too.”</p><p>“Karkat, shut up?” You laugh. “That’s like asking a barkbeast to quit barking. It’s in the <em>name.</em> They bark. A lot.”</p><p>Karkat growls at you. Like he’s a barkbeast. Funny, given the barkbeast between the five of you is Jade, with her fluffy white ears and fluffy white tail that’s currently whipping back and forth across the sheets, just as much as your bulges are coiling against your thigh, trying to seek heat. Karkat’s mouth opens to say something, before Jade’s mouth is on his, and that shuts him right up, immediately.</p><p>It’s odd, watching Karkat kiss someone else - but then again, he just watched you kiss his partners. And before <em>you </em>know it, Terezi’s leaning towards you and Dave.</p><p>“Dave. You should suck Sollux off.”</p><p>Dave <em>whines</em>. His bulge twitches slightly against his stomach, a tiny spurt of genetic material pooling at the top. It’s pearly white, as expected. Dave’s nodding, and you find you’re very much into that idea - and besides, you knew you were probably going to get blown, fuck, and get fucked, in the span of the next twenty, thirty, forty-five minutes.</p><p>So you move closer. Dave’s half-propped against the bedframe, his hands above his head, and you kneel, legs on either side of his hips. It’s an odd angle, and you have to push him down a bit. He opens his mouth immediately, no words spoken, and takes one of your bulges into his mouth. You almost rock down.</p><p>He’s <em>good</em> at sucking bulge. He’s careful with his teeth, knows where to lick and where to suck you into his mouth, where to curl his tongue.</p><p>“Tell him he’s good,” says Terezi, breathlessly - you glance over to see Karkat’s head between her legs, Jade’s mouth on the back of her neck.</p><p>“Dave, you’re doing good,” you say, and stroke at his hair. He moans around your bulge, his tongue sliding over the ridges on the underside. You lurch back, clutching at the headboard, and let out a quiet hiss. “Praise kink, huh?”</p><p>“Mhm,” says Jade, shuffling closer to you, her fingers wrapping around one of your horns to pull you into a kiss. Your teeth click together, her tongue pressing into your mouth. You shake, barely managing to stay still. “You can pull his hair, too, he likes that.”</p><p>“Don’t we all?” you ask, and Jade’s fingers thread through your hair, giving it a yank. You <em>moan</em>. Between that and Dave’s mouth on your bulge, flicking his tongue - your other bulge is smearing gold across the side of his face - you’re <em>fucked</em>.</p><p>“Okay,” says Jade, and her voice hitches. “I’m going to fuck you now. Terezi’s going to fuck Dave, and he’s going to blow Karkat. Is that okay?”</p><p>“<em>Very</em>,” you say, and kiss her again.</p><p>Pulling off of Dave sucks, but before you know it, Jade’s hands are splayed on your chest, pushing you down, her knee between your legs to press them open. Your focus on keeping the psionics up falters, and Dave’s hands fall limp for a moment before you manage to get that back on track - Jade smirks at that.</p><p>Karkat crawls over, taking your space on Dave - it’s odd, to watch Dave eagerly swallow Karkat’s bulge up, his face going slack, but it’s even odder to watch Karkat tip his head back to moan out, Jade grabbing at his fingers for a moment before Terezi’s appearance forces them to part. Jade hands her a small, squeezable bottle, and Terezi squirts some lubricant onto her fingers, parting Dave’s legs and pressing her fingers inside him.</p><p>Dave’s hips jerk up.</p><p>Jade licks her lips, using one hand to guide her bulge inside of you. It’s not warm, like Karkat’s bulge, or cool, like Terezi’s - it’s just thick and hard and it feels <em>good</em>. You can <em>feel</em> it sliding past every ring of nerve-endings inside of you, and your bulges wrap around Jade’s wrist, trying to bring her closer.</p><p>“Eager, are we?” Terezi asks, and you tilt your head to watch her fucking Dave with her fingers, the pleased look on her face. Her bulge writhes against the sheets.</p><p>Dave’s moaning around Karkat’s bulge and it’s making Karkat even louder - you’d think he was close, if you didn’t know any better. He’s just loud.</p><p>“<em>Yeah</em>,” you say, and grab at Terezi’s arm. She smiles softly, a look out of place from everything else going on, the sheets shifting beneath you or Jade pulling her hips back and pushing back in. You wrap your legs around Jade’s waist, pull her closer, and she lets out a quiet gasp before grinning at you and driving her hips into you with full force. “Fuck, <em>Jade</em>.”</p><p>You’re not exactly <em>used </em>to a human-shaped bulge like this, but you could <em>definitely</em> get used to it. You throw your head back onto the sheets, hands shaking as you grab at the fabric. Terezi’s fingers retract from Dave, her bulge replacing them, and Dave lets out an audible cry around Karkat’s bulge. You <em>know </em>what Karkat must be feeling, given you just had Dave’s mouth and tongue on you - you reach out, grab onto Karkat’s hand, and hold on for dear life.</p><p>Jade thrusts into you, starting up a rhythm that manages to hit exactly every hotspot inside of you. One of her hands wraps around your bulge, the other digging nails into your hip as she leans over you, her face in the crook of your neck. She bites down <em>hard</em>, and you <em>keen</em>.</p><p>Karkat must’ve told her you like biting - or maybe that’s just something she likes, too. You don’t know, and frankly, you don’t care. Her hips driving into you like this - pushing out and in and out again, pressing and holding… your hand squeezes down on Karkat’s.</p><p>Dave’s jolting beneath Karkat, and Terezi’s head is tipped back. “Oh, Dave, you are being so good. You look so good.”</p><p>“Don’t - don’t encourage him,” Karkat manages, and leans forward, grabbing at the headboard. “Jade, Jade, tell Sollux he’s a slut.”</p><p>“Oh?” Jade grins down at you, pushing a few wisps of hair out of your face with her gold-smeared hand. “You like being called a slut, hm?”</p><p>“Mhm,” you manage.</p><p>“Well, you sure are taking my dick well. You’ve done this before, haven’t you? Or did you prepare yourself for this, buy a dildo and fuck yourself on it, picturing Dave? Or me?”</p><p>You swallow, hard, your hips tilting up, letting out a string of cusses. What if you <em>had </em>done that? What if you had, and she’d read you like an open book? You grab at her shoulder, your nails raking down her back, and she smirks down at you, her tail wagging behind her.</p><p>“What else do you like, Sollux?” she asks, leaning forward to lick a strike down your neck. “Do you like that?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” you hiss out, and she sucks at the shell of your ear. “Oh, <em>yes</em>.”</p><p>Terezi laughs, but the noise is shattered, only half-there. You wonder how close she is, if she wants something in her nook, if she’s barely holding in the moans and screams you’ve heard her make in the past. “<em>Jade</em> likes it when you call her ma’am.”</p><p>“You do?” you ask, and wrap your arm around Jade’s shoulder to pull her closer - you can’t bring yourself to drop Karkat’s hand. “Well, ma’am, I’d love it if you -”</p><p>Jade kisses you. Hard. Forceful. Open-mouthed and sloppy and wet, and your hips lift off the bed, your back going with them, bowed over the sheets. She doesn’t stop drilling into you, her hips slapping against yours, and it’s one of the nicest sounds you’ve ever heard. Obscene and sloppy and wet, just like the sounds of you kissing.</p><p>Karkat’s shaking, you can feel it in his hand, and when Jade pulls away and you look over at him, his face is flushed, his skin slick with a sheen of sweat. So is Terezi’s. And Dave’s, though he’s half-obscured, and you can really only see half his face at this angle, covered in a smear of gold and red from you and Karkat’s genetic material mixing together.</p><p>That’s… really hot, actually.</p><p>You’re having a hard time concentrating on keeping up your psionics, so you just let them loose. Dave’s hands fall to his sides before digging into Karkat’s hips.</p><p>“Hey, did I say you could do that?” Jade asks, and punctuates it by thrusting into you, hard and deep. You let out a noise that’s ridiculously stupid, a borderline <em>mewl</em>. “It’s okay, you’re good,” she says, and kisses your cheek.</p><p>It’s a very sweet gesture, but a <em>bit </em>out of place with the fact she’s fucking into you like you’re a fleshlight. “No,” you attempt to say, but what comes out is “<em>fuck, Jade, don’t stop.</em>” A far cry from your attempt there.</p><p>“Oh, oh, <em>Dave</em>.” That’s Karkat. You’re surprised he’s not cussing out every word in his vocabulary, like he does when you go down on him, but it’s not an unwelcome sight.</p><p>Terezi’s calling out, too, a long string of vowels that comes out sounding desperate. “Oh, fuck, <em>bucket</em>,” she says, wrapping a hand around Dave’s bulge, pumping once, twice, three times before he spills over, white shooting across his stomach and Karkat’s back. </p><p>Karkat cries out at that, his sylladex opening for a second before a bucket lands in his ready hands.</p><p>He pulls away from Dave, who groans blankly in response, and pushes the bucket between Terezi’s thighs as she rises up onto her knees, his own legs on either side of the lip. Their bulges wind together, teal and red, and they’re <em>kissing</em> over the bucket and you just about lose it right there, both your hands digging hard into Jade’s shoulders as she thrusts into you, still managing to keep up that rhythm.</p><p>You <em>hear </em>the splash of genetic material hitting the pail, but you don’t see it - not when Dave crawls over, his mouth meshing into yours. He tastes like Karkat. He tastes a little like you, too. You barely manage to hold it together while Terezi and Karkat come down, hands shaking as they bring the bucket towards you.</p><p>Jade pulls away, wiping her brow, and helps you rise to shaking knees, her mouth latching onto your neck and sucking marks into the skin while Dave wraps a hand around one of your bulges, his mouth lingering against yours. You close your eyes, hips jerking, your vision going blank as you let go, dissolving, releasing into the pail with your hands gripping at the edges. It’s a full <em>minute</em> before you collapse onto the sheets, Jade carefully setting the bucket on the ground.</p><p>You watch her pull off the straps on her hips, settle down over Karkat’s face, let out a low moan. “Ah, Karkat, watch the teeth, please.”</p><p>Karkat makes a noise beneath her, his hands settling on her strap-marked hips. Terezi’s mouth is on hers, and they’re kissing - you’re <em>watching </em>them kiss, it’s <em>amazing </em>- and Dave’s stroking Karkat’s hair while you just lay there, still shivering. Finally, Jade comes with a cry, names mangled together (you <em>almost </em>hear your own in there, mashed up with Terezi’s) and slumps onto the sheets, her ears folding down.</p><p>“Wow,” says Terezi, with a sharp smile. “That was amazing.”</p><p>Karkat wipes off his mouth, propping himself up. “Agreed.”</p><p>“We <em>have </em>to do that again sometime,” you say, and they all glance towards you. “What? I’m just saying what we’re all thinking, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” says Dave. “That was fucking incredible. I gotta suck your bulge again, dude, you gotta let me do that. Tastes like honey. I mean - y’know, not exactly like honey, but pretty damn close. Little lemon in there, too. God, do I sound like Terezi? I think I sound like Terezi.”</p><p>“Hey,” says Karkat, a bit more seriously. “Since… since we’re all here… Sollux, we have a question for you. Though, maybe we should’ve asked this before now, but I’m a fucking dipshit -”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah, so…”</p><p>And he smiles at you.</p><p>(You’ve seen a lot of good things in your life, but your boyfriend asking you if you want to date all four of them is probably the best.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALSO... um. i kind of. started writing up a way longer fic back when i GOT this prompt, and that fic is currently like 34k that i wrote in the span of a few days, with each pairing in here getting together and stuff. except that i hadn't even introduced sollux yet and so like, it's not finished, i'm probably not going to finish it in time, so i figured i'd write this up instead.</p><p>i WILL finish that up and publish it because there's PINING and GETTING TOGETHER and some of the BEST smut i've ever written in my life in there. i was just consumed by a new hyperfixation and was unable to continue my 7k-per-day writing style. alas, poor yonderick, hardly knew him. BUT YEAH. i'mma gift you that shit. it is not going to waste. there are GOOD MOMENTS in there, there's CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT - i'mma wrap that shit up with a nice little bow. you'll see. you'll all see.</p><p>EITHER WAY.... i enjoyed writing this and i do really hope it fits what you wanted? this is a pairing i adore (though usually i don't include sollux but now i feel like they are incomplete without sollux) and getting the chance to write it made me very psyched. so, thank you for putting this in your requests!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>